


Little Overwatch Daycare

by HinatasShadow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Characters Tagged As They Appear, Kid Fic, series of connected one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinatasShadow/pseuds/HinatasShadow
Summary: A collection of connected one-shots.Little Overwatch Daycare watches over and teaches young students how to make friends and work together. Miss Ana Amari does her best to keep things under control, but kids are full of surprises.





	Little Overwatch Daycare

On this day, Hanzo Shimada is sure that he is going to die of embarrassment.

And it is all Genji’s fault.

Not only has he had to deal with his dragons chewing on his favorite coloring book and ruining the pages, now he has to look after his annoying little brother on his first day at daycare.

If Genji were a normal little brother, then maybe Hanzo could just let him be. But no, Genji thinks that he is a ninja and likes to hide and move things around the room when he thinks no one is watching. That behavior might be ok at home where their nannies and father can catch him, but at Miss Ana cannot possibly be able to stop him, not with so many other kids running around too.

Hanzo sneaks a peek at his trouble-making brother as they walk down the halls of the daycare to their assigned room. He is immediately put on edge by how happy Genji is. 

Too happy.

The ninja wannabe is up to something, Hanzo can tell.

All too soon they arrive at their door, only to find two adult men glaring at each other and blocking the path. The tall blond had a too clean blue and red jacket with a big 76 on the back. The other is also tall but dark and has a long coat that nearly touches the floor and a black beanie on his head.

Hanzo would rather not have the attention of these men centered on him for a moment.

Hanzo grabs Genji’s hand, forcing his little brother to stop and no break whatever is happening between the adults. Genji gives him a puzzled look, but then looks at the adults a little more closely. His mouth opens a moment; the gap where is front tooth missing prominently on display, and quickly puts a hand over his mouth as he snickers.

The noise does not grab the attention of the adults, much to Hanzo’s relief, but it does draw the attention of the other children standing by the adults. The tall blond adult has girl with long brown hair and bunny ears holding onto his pant leg. She is looking straight at him, and he has a moment of panic.

He could try to shush Genji more, but then the girl might come closer, and he does not want that. Girls have cooties. And Genji is not old enough to understand this yet.

Instead, he forcibly turns his head away from her, only to see another girl not inches from his face. There is a finger covered in the brightest purple nail polish Hanzo has ever seen just inches from his face. He takes an involuntary step back as she smirks, waving at him. 

It is in that moment that Hanzo realizes that Genji cannot be allowed to become friends with this girl. No matter the cost.

The girl is suddenly pushed out of the side.

Before Hanzo stands a cowboy. Someone is actually trying to get into his class dressed as a cowboy.

The boy before him takes off his hat and sticks out his hand.

Hanzo just stares at it.

Genji, however has no issues running up and shaking hands with this strange kid.

“Cool! A cowboy! I wanted to wear my ninja outfit but they said I couldn’t. You’re so lucky!”

Words are coming out of Genji’s mouth faster than Hanzo can even consider stopping them. And the cowboy seems to enjoy every second of it.

If the earth could swallow him whole at this moment, Hanzo would be eternally grateful.

But when has the universe been merciful to him.

The cowboy puts his hat back on and grabs his arm and the purple girl and starts pulling them into the room. He yells behind him “I can take it from here Gabe. I’ll make sure Som is nice to the other kids.”

There is a grunt of acknowledgement from the adult with the black beanie, but he never breaks his glare or turns to look at the children.

Hanzo turns to make sure that Genji is at least following him, but is unsurprised to see that like always he has wandered off and is nowhere in sight. Hanzo knows that he is going to have to explain this to Miss Ana, but he really wishes that Genji had stayed with him for once.

Hanzo twists his wrist and slips out of the cowboy’s hold. He tries walking away and being as quiet as he can so that the attention of cowboy and the purple girl will not be directed back to him. For once, luck is on his side and Genji is distracting them. Hanzo quickly locates Miss Ana and hurries over to her.

There are a few other kids around her, and he can see that Mr. Lindholm is here again, holding the hand of another kid he has not seen before. It is nice to see an adult not being angry after seeing the two in the hall. 

He sees Mr. Lindholm whisper something in the girl’s ear and she nods before the short man turns away and heads for the door. He waves at Hanzo and the other kids as he passes.

Hanzo sees Miss Ana wave the redheaded Lindholm child to go play with the other children before she turns her attention to him.

All of Hanzo’s urgency to speak with her leaves him. How is he supposed to explain that he brought his little brother to her room, but that said brother has already run off without properly introducing himself. The Shimada’s are supposed to have better manners than this. 

Miss Ana gives him a small smile and motions for him to come closer. “Good morning Hanzo, what can I do you for you today?”

Hanzo fidgets for a moment before bowing and muttering, “My little brother came with me today, but he wandered off already. I’m sorry I couldn't introduce you properly.” 

Miss Ana puts a hand to her ear. “I’m sorry dear, but could you repeat that? My ears aren’t what they used to be.”

Now Hanzo is even more embarrassed. He did not mean to make Miss Ana feel old! He knows to never talk to a woman about her age, and he just told his teacher that she is old!

Hanzo can feel his face heating up, and he is sure steam is coming off of his head. “I brought my little brother with me today, Miss Ana. His name is Genji and he tries to act like a ninja. He wandered off before introducing himself.”

Miss Ana gives a small laugh. “Well he wouldn’t be much of a ninja if he announced his presence. I’ll keep a look out for him and have him introduce himself when he shows up. Seems like there are several new students today so I’m sure he will feel more at ease.”

Hanzo nods and quickly walks away.

The less he has to explain to Miss Ana about his brother, the better.

He makes his way over to his cubby and pulls out some of the paper and crayons he has stored there. He carefully tucks the paper under his arm and holds the crayons tight in his hand as he dodges other kids running around.

He takes a quick look around the room to check that no one is watching him, and when the coast is clear, he carefully climbs up on top of one of the storage cabinets in the back of the room. From here he can watch what the other kids are doing and be able to appear when called, but he likes this spot for a better reason.

No one ever bothers him up here.

Here he can color and watch everyone without them bothering him. It also allows him to have an advantage when lunch time comes around because he has seen what people have all morning so he knows who to trade with to get the best lunch.

He quickly starts spreading out his paper and crayons; ready to start redoing the drawing that his dragons destroyed earlier this morning.

A small cough alerts him to the all to close presence of another. He looks up sharply and sees a small girl wave at him from the other end of the cabinet. This girl has somehow gotten ahold of the blue finger paint and is covering herself with it. 

At that same moment where Hanzo begins to question how his sanctuary was invaded, he hears a familiar shriek.

He sees none other than his missing little brother very excitedly talking to the cowboy. And to make matters worse, Genji is holding his favorite Pokémon plush and waving it around. His dratini did nothing to deserve this and is supposed to be hidden at home where none of the other kids will find out he has it.

Hanzo looks on in fear as the cowboy runs across the room and looks up at him and waves too much at him.

“You like Pokémon, Han? I do too! Let’s battle!”

There is a small chuckles from the girl covered in blue paint. “Aren’t you a bit old for those kid games, ‘Han’.”

In that moment Hanzo Shimada died of embarrassment.


End file.
